


Your smile sets my heart aflame

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Sin Sehun, Kyungsoo es simplemente Do, no está completo, lo que hace a Kyungsoo Kyungsoo es su Hyung y su Hyung no está. Kyungsoo nunca ha sabido cómo funcionar sin Sehun, desde el momento en el que nació el otro ha estado ahí, con el, siempre a su lado. Kyungsoo no conoce otra vida, no tiene idea de cómo vivir sin el, sin la constante presencia del mayor, de sus abrazos, de su cuidado.Kyungsoo necesita a Sehun tanto como necesita respirar.....
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun





	Your smile sets my heart aflame

Kyungsoo siempre ha sido suyo.

Desde el momento en el que nació hasta el momento en el que se conocieron, Do Kyungsoo ha sido suyo, eso es algo que Oh Sehun sabe con gran certeza. Sin importar donde esté, Kyungsoo es suyo.

Kyungsoo siempre será suyo.

....

A Sehun le toma un momento volver en si y cuando lo hace sabe que está en un hospital, las paredes blancas y el aroma estéril del ambiente son fáciles de identificar, la habitación es lujosa y perfectamente diseñada, pero Sehun no puede prestarle mucha atención a eso ahora, tiene que saber por qué está ahí, donde está Kyungsoo y por qué Kyungsoo no está con el. Sehun sabe que algo está mal, Kyungsoo no está (¿Y no es eso el mayor de los males?) Algo debe de haber sucedido con Kyungsoo como para que esté no se encuentre cerca, es la única explicación que el joven pelinegro puede darse al momento.

Sehun espera que donde quiera que esté Kyungsoo, este se encuentre bien.

...

Kyungsoo despierta al sonido de la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta, pero Kyungsoo no le presta atención, su interés está en la habitación, paredes blancas, cajas por doquier y el distintivo olor a encierro que abruma a sus sentidos. Lo importante a los ojos de Kyungsoo es que no está Sehun, su Hyung no está por ninguna parte.

Su madre abre la puerta después de tocar y no escuchar respuesta alguna, Kyungsoo está inmóvil en suelo, su mirada vacía y lágrimas caen sin parar de sus ojos.

Sin Sehun, Kyungsoo es simplemente Do, no está completo, lo que hace a Kyungsoo Kyungsoo es su Hyung y su Hyung no está. Kyungsoo nunca ha sabido cómo funcionar sin Sehun, desde el momento en el que nació el otro ha estado ahí, con el, siempre a su lado. Kyungsoo no conoce otra vida, no tiene idea de cómo vivir sin el, sin la constante presencia del mayor, de sus abrazos, de su cuidado.

Kyungsoo necesita a Sehun tanto como necesita respirar.

....

Le toma dos años a Sehun ser liberado del centro psiquiátrico en el que estaba siendo retenido, no le toma más de una semana el volver a encontrar a Kyungsoo. Pero lo que encuentra le disgusta.

Kyungsoo está dejando que alguien más lo toque, Kyungsoo le está sonriendo a alguien más, Kyungsoo está contento cerca de alguien que no es el. De inmediato Sehun sabe que algo sucedió en el tiempo en el que estuvo lejos de su donsaeng, algo completamente horrendo que cambio a su Kyungsoo.

Sehun no va a permitir que eso continúe.

..

Kyungsoo a está vacío cuál marioneta desde el momento en el que fue separado de su Hyung.

El mundo es color blanco y negro para el, la comida sabe peor que basura y cualquier interés que tuvo previamente se esfumó como polvo en el viento, no hay nada por lo que valga la pena vivir sin Sehun.

Aún así, Kyungsoo sonríe y hace amigos en su nueva escuela, comienza a integrarse como si no estuviera vacío por dentro, al comienzo del segundo año sin Sehun se consigue una novia, una chica de su salón, de cabello negro y brillantes ojos cafés de personalidad chispeante, ni siquiera recuerda muy bien su nombre, siempre la llama por su apellido, Go, es más fácil de esa manera. 

Al principio del siguiente año escolar es cuando algo cambia en su casa, sus padres comienzan a estar inquietos, a hablar en susurros preocupados, a hablar más seguido por teléfono con quién él sospecha ser la madre de Sehun. Todo incrementa cuando -dos semanas después- es anunciado que Oh Sehun a sido liberado de dónde ha estado retenido esos dos años por excelente conducta y la mejora abrumante de su condición.

Kyungsoo trata de seguir con el acto, de continuar con su vida como siempre sin mostrar su emoción por el regreso de su Hyung. Pero hay cosas que no puede ocultar, como el tremendo desinterés que le provoca escuchar a Kim parlotear tonterías, o el disgusto en su cara cuando sus amigos están a su alrededor.

..

Sehun se viste en la ropa que más le favorece en los colores que Kyungsoo adora, negro y azul. La ropa le queda como anillo al dedo, Sehun se ve perfecto con su cabello largo que enmarca su cara de la forma en la que Kyungso solía acomodarlo.

Sehun se dirige en uno de sus coches hasta la entrada de la escuela de su bebé, llama la atención con el automóvil más caro que una casa en la ciudad, es la única forma de asegurarse de que su pequeño lo vea y no pueda ignorarlo. 

Sehun sale del automóvil cuando la campana suena, indicando la salida, se coloca justo enfrente del auto con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y espera pacientemente a que Kyungsoo salga del edificio. Ignora aproposito las miradas curiosas y los murmullos de los estudiantes, no le interesa nadie fuera de su Soo.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Kyungsoo sale rodeado de unos cuantos chicos de su edad y con una chica colgada de su brazo, Sehun siente su sangre hervir, no quiere nada más que despedazar a aquel grupo de pecadores que están con su Kyungsoo, manchando a su pequeño con sus impurezas, pero se controla con todo su ser.

Sehun se acerca al pequeño grupo con la elegancia de un príncipe, una sonrisa dulce firmemente plantada en sus labios cuando está frente a Kyungsoo.

"Zafiro" dice suavemente Sehun.

El grupo se detuvo en seco, Kim le envió una mirada extrañada al obviamente mayor. Los amigos de Kyungsoo se pusieron frente a el de forma protectora, no les agradaba la mirada del castaño, era amigable, pero detrás había un remolino de inestabilidad que los ponía incómodos.

Kyungsoo se congelo por una fracción de segundo antes de quitar el agarre de Kim de su brazo y rodear a los molestos adolescentes por un lado para llegar a Sehun. Ya frente a el, el menor se lanzó a sus brazos y enterró su cara en su pecho dejando salir pequeños sollozos cuando el otro lo abrazo con ternura.

"Yo también te extrañé mi pequeño zafiro" murmuro el mayor, sostenido la mirada de la novia del más bajo con burla.

"¡Hyung, malo!" Reclama en una adorable voz el menor. "Dejaste a Zafiro solo por mucho tiempo." Sigue quejándose el más bajo.

"Mhm, hyung lo hizo." Concordó el mayor.

Finalmente después de dos años ambos pueden disfrutar del calor del Sol, de los colores volviendo a la vida, de la misma vida volviendo a ser importante.

Finalmente están juntos de nuevo, todo tiene sentido y encajan completamente, Sehun se siente en el cielo, capaz de volar y derrotar a los demonios más poderosos. Se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en dos años, años que pasó encerrado como una clase de bestia, lejos de su Kyungsoo, de su Luz y Vida.

Kyungsoo está donde en sus brazos, protegido por el, amado por el. 

Kyungsoo es suyo.


End file.
